


Verlöschende Glut

by Squickqueen



Category: Rise of the Planet of the Apes (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Canon Compliant, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 05:45:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17278196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squickqueen/pseuds/Squickqueen
Summary: Während eines langen Ritts durch die Einöde kann viel passieren. Manch einer wird verrückt, andere finden Antworten auf ihre Fragen. Blue Eyes wiederum bringt den Mut auf, über Ashs Tod zu sprechen.





	Verlöschende Glut

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Dying Embers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17279294) by [Squickqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squickqueen/pseuds/Squickqueen)



> Ich kämpfe immer noch mit einem höllischen Writer's Block, aber hey, besser eine Geschichte als gar keine Geschichte ^^;

Die vertrauten Wälder mit ihren eindrucksvollen Baumriesen waren längst hinter ihnen am Horizont verschwunden. Das Land begann anzusteigen, wurde gebirgiger und schroffer. Selbst die Luft änderte sich, während die beiden Reiter auf schmalen Pfaden immer höher ritten. Links drohte sie ein gähnender Abgrund zu verschlingen, rechts türmte sich eine unüberwindbare Felswand.

Für Blue Eyes war das alles neu.

Zitternd kauerte er auf dem Pferderücken, die Augen fest auf Rockets breiten Rücken geheftet, der vor ihm durch die Eishölle ritt, als würde er den beißenden Wind nicht spüren. Blue Eyes fror.

Seine Hände und Füße brannten vor Kälte. Schnee hing in schweren Klumpen in seinem Fell.

Schimpansen waren einfach nicht gemacht für diese Umgebung, sagte er sich, und trotzdem ritten sie stur vorwärts, bis auch die schneebedeckten Gipfel schließlich hinter ihnen zurückblieben.

Eis und Schnee folgten Stein und Sand. Vermehrt stießen die beiden Reiter auf die Überreste menschlicher Siedlungen, die von ihren Bewohnern natürlich längst verlassen worden waren. Doch für Reisende wie sie es waren, stellten sie willkommene Plätze dar, um auszuruhen.

Freilich war etwas nicht in Ordnung mit diesem Landstrich. Er war unnatürlich still. Tagelang hatten sie kein lebendes Wesen gehen. Es war, als würde alles Leben diesen Landstrich meiden, als würde hier etwas lauern, das keine Gestalt hatte.

Es war kein Land für Affen.

_„Wir müssen weiter. Schlechter Ort."_

Rocket kratzte sich mit einer Hand am Kinn und schob sich etwas getrocknetes Obst in den Mund. Blue Eyes brummte zustimmend. Auf ihrer bisherigen Reise war ihm erneut schmerzlich bewusst geworden, wie wenig er von der Welt wusste. Er war froh um Rockets Erfahrung und Weitsicht, der ihm ein guter Lehrmeister war. Täglich begann sich Blue Eyes in seiner neuen Rolle als Kundschafter besser zurechtzufinden. Selbst tagelanges Reiten und die magere Kost machten ihm nichts mehr aus.

Am nächsten Morgen brachen sie auf.

Während sie durch die Einöde ritten, fragte sich Blue Eyes im Stillen, ob die ganze Welt wüst und leer war. Gab es dort draußen überhaupt einen Ort, an dem ein Clan Affen gut und in Frieden leben konnte?

Sein Vater glaubte fest daran.

„Ihr müsst reiten. Richtung Berge. Sucht nach einem Ort, weit weg von den Menschen, an dem wir leben können.“

Das waren Caesars Worte gewesen, als er Rocket und Blue Eyes verabschiedet hatte und sie zu ihrem Ritt ins Ungewisse aufgebrochen waren.

Wie es seiner Familie und Freunden mittlerweile ergangen war, darüber wollte Blue Eyes nicht nachdenken. So anstrengend der Ritt auch war, er war nichts im Vergleich zu den Gräueln, die der Krieg gegen die Menschen in das Leben der Affengemeinschaft gebracht hatte. Ob seine Mutter und sein Bruder überhaupt noch lebten? Doch, natürlich! Sein Vater würde dafür sorgen. Caesar beschützte stets diejenigen, die er liebte.

Blue Eyes wurde plötzlich der Hals eng.

Er hatte damals nicht den Mut gehabt zu beschützen, was ihm lieb und teuer gewesen war. Wenn er mehr auf seinen Vater gehört hätte, wenn er mutiger gewesen wäre, vielleicht würde Ash dann noch leben.

Unaufhaltsam drängten sich ihm die Erinnerungen an bessere Zeiten auf, als das Leben noch gut war und die Zukunft hell und nichts, wovor er sich fürchten musste. Ash war stets Mittelpunkt von Blue Eyes Erinnerungen, ganz gleich, ob sie gemeinsam fischten, oder Maurice während der Schulstunden Streiche spielten. Blue Eyes hatte erst nach und nach begriffen, wie viel ihm Ash wirklich bedeutet hatte. Plötzlich erschienen all die kleinen Neckereien, die liebevollen Berührungen während der gemeinsamen Fellpflege und die langen Abende am Lagerfeuer in einem gänzlich anderen Licht.

Blue Eyes würgte das Schluchzen hinunter, das ihm in die Kehle kroch. Es war vorbei, es ließ sich nichts mehr daran ändern. Ash war gestorben und alles, was hätte sein können, mit ihm.

Ob es Rocket ähnlich ging? Sie hatten auf ihrem langen Ritt niemals darüber gesprochen, ja, es war vielmehr so gewesen, dass sie beide peinlich darauf bedacht waren, Ash nicht zu erwähnen. Und dabei hing die unausgesprochene Trauer wie ein tonnenschweres Gewicht über ihnen und drückte sie nieder.

Gut möglich, dass Caesar sie beide auf die Suche nach einem neuen Zuhause geschickt hatte, um sie auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. In den Wäldern erinnerte sie alles an Ash. Sie brauchten den Abstand, um sich zu erholen und sich mit Ashs Tod abzufinden.

Caesar hatte das verstanden.

Blue Eyes atmete tief durch.

Wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, sehnte er sich nach jemandem, mit dem er über seine Trauer sprechen konnte. Ash Tod sollte nicht mehr länger wie ein Mühlstein auf seinen Schultern lasten. Und er wollte seine Gefühle, die er für Ash gehegt hatte, nicht länger verstecken. Mit Rocket zu sprechen war verlorene Liebesmüh. Der Schimpanse ritt still und in sich gekehrt voraus und würde jeden Versuch, über Ash zu sprechen, abblocken.

Früher, erinnerte sich Blue Eyes, hatte es jemanden gegeben, der ihm zugehört hatte.

Und der war noch nicht einmal ein Affe gewesen!

* * *

 „Du bist Blue Eyes, nicht wahr?"

Überrascht blickte er den Menschen an, der da an seiner Seite aufgetaucht war. Ein schüchternes Gesicht unter einem Schopf schwarzen Haars, mit blauen, gehetzten Augen wie die seinen. Natürlich kannte Blue Eyes dieses Gesicht aber er hatte nie zuvor mit dem jungen Mann gesprochen. Bisher hatte sich dieser im Hintergrund gehalten und stets in Malcolms und Ellies Nähe.

Wie sich die Zeiten doch änderten! Als sie damals zum ersten Mal Blue Eyes’ Weg kreuzten, waren sie Menschen gewesen wie alle anderen auch. Und jetzt sprach er sie mit Namen an, als wären sie Affen.

„Ja.”

„Freut mich. Ich bin Alexander. Oder Alex, wenn dir das lieber ist."

Alexander hielt ihm die Hand hin. Blue Eyes' Nase zuckte. So recht wusste er nicht, was er mit der ausgestreckten Hand anfangen sollte, doch dann erinnerte er sich daran, wie sein Vater und Malcolm sich die Hände geschüttelt hatten.

Blue Eyes war sich nicht sicher, was die Geste bedeutet, aber den Menschen schien sie wichtig zu sein. Und so ergriff er kurzerhand Alex' Hand. Sie fühlte sich warm an und rauer, als er gedacht hatte. Als Alex seine Hand drückte, zog sie Blue Eyes erschrocken zurück.

Er traute seiner haarlosen Verwandtschaft nur bedingt, auch wenn sein Hass auf die Menschen nach Kobas Putsch erloschen war. Es konnte nicht schaden, auf der Hut zu sein, selbst sein Vater war den Menschen gegenüber vorsichtig. Dennoch gehörte Malcolm und seine Familie ganz offensichtlich zu den anständigen Menschen, sonst hätte Caesar ihm und Rocket niemals aufgetragen, sie sicher aus der Stadt zu führen.

Ungeduldig zog Blue Eyes an den Zügeln, als das Pferd hinter ihm an einem Grasbüschel knabberte. Es war schwer beladen mit Vorräten und dementsprechend schlecht gelaunt.

Eine Zeitlang trotteten Schimpanse und Mensch schweigend der aufgerissenen Asphaltstraße entlang, Alex mit gebeugten Schultern, Blue Eyes in der für die Affen so typischen, schaukelnden Gangart.

„Es tut mir leid, was passiert ist", nahm Alex den Gesprächsfaden wieder auf.

„Wenn wir nicht mit dem Militär Kontakt aufgenommen hätten, könntet ihr wieder friedlich im Wald leben."

_„Vater sagt, Koba ist schuld. Nicht die Menschen."_

Alex trat nachdenklich gegen einen Stein, der vor ihm auf der Straße lag. Er flog durch die Luft, knallte mit einem blechernen Geräusch gegen ein Straßenschild und verschwand im Straßengraben.

„Koba. Der vernarbte Schimpanse? Der, der den Angriff auf San Francisco angeführt hat?"

_„Bonobo, ja."_

Ein Muskel zuckte um Alex' Mund.

„Oh, Mann, ich weiß wirklich gar nichts. Ich kann noch nicht einmal einen Schimpansen von einem Bonobo unterscheiden. Tut mir leid."

Ein Lächeln schlich sich in Blue Eyes' Augen.

_„Menschen schauen für mich auch alle gleich aus."_

„Ihr seht nicht alle gleich aus. Du hast blaue Augen, so wie ich, und Narben. Wer war das? Ein Mensch? Koba?"

„Bär."

Alexanders Mund formte ein stilles O. Mit unverhohlenem Respekt blickte er Blue Eyes an.

„Ich kann noch nicht einmal richtig schießen. Dad hat es mir beigebracht, aber ich fange immer an zu zittern, wenn ich eine Waffe halte. Erbärmlich."

Wie zur Unterstreichung seiner Worte hob Alexander die Hände. Gedankenverloren blickte er sie an, ehe er sie zu Fäusten ballte und wieder sinken ließ.

Blue Eyes verkniff sich den Kommentar, dass sein Zusammenstoß mit dem Grizzly nichts Heldenhaftes an sich hatte. Wenn Koba und sein Vater nicht gewesen wären, wäre er damals gestorben.

_„Ich will nie wieder ein Gewehr in der Hand halten. Ein Speer ist besser."_

Alexander lachte. Ein angenehmer, freundlicher Laut, der Blue Eyes’ angespannte Nerven beruhigte. Lustig, wie sehr es ihn an Ash erinnerte.

Ihm wurde plötzlich das Herz schwer.

„Alles in Ordnung?"

Das Lachen war auf Alexanders Lippen erstorben. Bestürzt suchte er Blue Eyes Blick, der ihm auswich und hastig die Tränen wegblinzelte.

Wie froh war er, als Malcolm nach seinem Sohn rief und Alex, nach kurzem Zögern, dem Ruf seines Vaters folgte!

 

Malcolms Gruppe kam dank ihrer Schimpansenführer gut voran. Die Skyline der Menschenstadt verblasste am Horizont in einem Gemisch aus Blau, Weiß und Grau. Es gab keine Struktur mehr, nur noch Farben.

Zweimal stieg Blue Eyes der Geruch eines Bären in die Nase, der ihm einen heißen Schauer das Rückgrat entlang jagte. Das hier war kein friedlicher Landstrich, die großen Raubtiere hatten ihn längst zurückerobert. Hier in der Nacht zu reisen würde irgendwann unweigerlich zu einer Katastrophe führen. So hob Rocket, kurz vor Sonnenuntergang, seine zur Faust geballte Hand.

_„Halt."_

Blue Eyes half beim Abladen und versorgte die Pferde, während die Menschen ein Lager errichteten. Sobald alles erledigt war, setzten sich Schimpansen und Menschen gemeinsam an das große Lagerfeuer. Dennoch blieben sie dabei meist für sich, aber es war ein Anfang. Blue Eyes erinnerte sich noch lebhaft an den ersten Abend, als nur Ellies Hartnäckigkeit und die Kälte der Nacht ihn und Rocket davon hatten überzeugen können, sich mit an das wärmende Feuer zu setzen.

Blue Eyes' Magen knurrte.

Rocket brummte amüsiert und hielt seinem jungen Begleiter den Proviantbeutel hin.

_„Iss."_

Während Blue Eyes lustlos an den getrockneten Früchten knabberte und Nüsse aufknackte, richtete er den Blick auf das flackernde Feuer. Ihm war nicht danach, mit jemandem zu sprechen, und er fühlte eine gewisse Erleichterung, als sich die Menschen in ihre Zelte zurückzogen. Bis auf Malcolm, der sich in einer wirren Mischung aus Zeichen und Wörtern noch mit Rocket unterhielt. Offensichtlich waren die beiden nicht einer Meinung, aber schließlich nickte Rocket und kehrte zum Feuer zurück.

_„Ruh dich aus. Ich übernehme die Wache."_

_„Ich bin noch nicht müde. Kann ich die erste Wache übernehmen?"_

Für einen kurzen Augenblick sah Rocket aus, als wollte er widersprechen. Blue Eyes wusste auch, warum. Er war immer noch Caesars Sohn und Rocket würde alles tun, um ihn vor Gefahren zu bewahren. Aber Blue Eyes wollte nicht wie ein rohes Ei behandelt werden. Er wusste, dass er einen bösen Fehler gemacht hatte, als er Koba gefolgt war, aber er hatte daraus gelernt. Der naive Prinzling von damals war erwachsen geworden und wollte lernen. Von seinem Vater und von Rocket.

Endlich nickte Rocket und klopfte dem jungen Schimpansen liebevoll auf die Schulter.

_„Einverstanden. Weck mich, wenn der helle Stern dort über dem höchsten Baum steht."_

Bald kehrte Stille im Lager ein, das nur durch das Knacken der Glut und den Geräuschen der Schlafenden aus den Zelten unterbrochen wurde. Es war eine friedliche Nacht, beinahe unnatürlich, wenn Blue Eyes an das Chaos der vergangenen Wochen zurückdachte. Wenn er die Augen schloss, bildete er sich ein, das Rattern von Maschinengewehren zu hören und die gellenden Schreie von Affen und Menschen, die sich im Todeskampf wanden.

Aus den Augenwinkeln erhaschte Blue Eyes einen Blick auf eine Bewegung zwischen den Zelten. Als sich ihm ein dunkler Schemen näherte, kniff er die Augen zusammen und nahm den Speer fester in die Hand. Warnend fletschte er die Zähne.

„Ich bin es. Alex", flüsterte der Schemen und Blue Eyes' Knurren erstarb.

Jetzt trat der junge Mann in das schwache Licht der Glut. Ein schüchternes Lächeln huschte über Alexanders Gesicht.

„Kannst du nicht schlafen?"

_„Ich halte Wache."_

Alex atmete zitternd ein. Trotz seiner warmen Kleidung fror er ganz offensichtlich. Er kroch beinahe in das Kleidungsstück hinein und rubbelte seine Arme.

 _„Warum schläfst du nicht? Du siehst müde aus._ "

„Alpträume. Hast du die auch?“

_„Natürlich."_

Alex lachte verlegen und kratzte sich die Nase.

„Entschuldigung, wenn ich immer so dumme Fragen stelle, aber ich weiß so wenig über euch Affen."

Das anschließende Schweigen sprach für sich. Schließlich winkte Blue Eyes Alex heran, als klar wurde, dass der Mensch zu schüchtern war, um sich einfach an das Feuer zu setzen.

 _„Halten Wache, zusammen?_ "

„Gerne."

Alex setzte sich neben Blue Eyes auf die Kiste. Schweigend starrten sie in die Glut. Blue Eyes fühlte ihre Hitze auf dem Gesicht, wie das Prickeln von Tannennadeln. Neben ihm zitterte Alex wie Espenlaub, und auch das spürte Blue Eyes. Der Mensch musste unter all den Schichten von Kleidung erbärmlich frieren.

„Ich habe oft Alpträume. Ich träume von Koba. Von Feuer. Von Ashs Tod."

„Dein Bruder?"

_„Mein bester Freund."_

„Das tut mir leid."

Blue Eyes antwortete nicht. Es gab nichts zu sagen. Stattdessen stocherte er mit einem Ast in der Glut, bis die Funken flogen. Wieder herrschte Schweigen zwischen ihnen. Es war nicht unangenehm, mehr ein vorsichtiges Herantasten zwischen zwei jungen Individuen, die in dem Glauben aufgewachsen waren, die jeweils andere Spezies bestünde nur aus Monstern. Für Blue Eyes hatten diese Monster in den vergangenen Tagen ein Gesicht bekommen und waren alles andere als Ungeheuer. Hatte sein Vater nicht gesagt, dass sich Affen und Menschen ähnelten? Er hatte seinem Vater nicht geglaubt, doch jetzt erlebte er die Wahrheit von Caesars Worten hautnah. Instinktiv spürte Blue Eyes, dass er und Alexander verwandte Seelen waren. Der Mensch würde ihn verstehen und nicht verurteilen.

„Ash … Wie war er?"

_„Dumm."_

„Dumm?"

_„Ja, dumm! Hätte den Mund halten sollen. Würde noch leben. Aber Koba ... Koba hat alle gehasst, die nicht dachten wie er."_

„Hat Koba …“

_„Ash getötet? Ja."_

Blue Eyes schniefte und rieb seine Nase am Unterarm.

 _„Hätte Ash helfen können, aber alles ging so schnell. Und dann war es vorbei und Ash war tot. Habe nicht geglaubt, dass Koba so etwas Schreckliches tun würde._ Affe nicht tötet Affe. _Aber Koba hat es getan.“_

Ein Schluchzen entschlüpfte Blue Eyes Brust. Er zog die Beine an, schlang die Arme um die Knie und presste sein Gesicht tief ins Fell. Ihm war peinlich bewusst, dass er gerade vor den Augen eines Menschen die Beherrschung verlor. Dann wiederum, was tat es schon? Blue Eyes war erschöpft, ihm tat inwendig alles weh, was kümmerte es ihn da, was ein verdammter Mensch von ihm dachte?

„Weißt du, vor der Affengrippe", begann Alex leise, „war ich mit einem Mädchen aus der Nachbarschaft befreundet. Emily. Sie war wie eine Schwester für mich. Ich war noch ein Kind, aber ich hatte immer das Gefühl, dass ich sie beschützen musste. Vor anderen Kinder, vor dem Nachbarshund oder dem Monster unter ihrem Bett. Wie ein richtiger großer Bruder eben.

Als die Affengrippe ausbrach, versank alles in Chaos. Die Affen waren nicht das Problem, sondern die Menschen. Plötzlich griffen uns Leute an, mit denen wir jahrelang in derselben Straßen gewohnt hatten. Es war wie im Krieg.

Eines Tages überfiel ein Trupp Schläger unsere Straße und raubte, was nicht niet- und nagelfest war. Sie erschlugen alle, die sich ihnen widersetzten und zündeten eine Reihe von Häusern an. Einfach nur, weil sie es konnten.“

Alex schwieg und stieß ein Stückchen Glut mit der Schuhspitze zurück ins Feuer.

„Ich kann noch immer Emilys Schreie hören, als sie in ihrem Haus verbrannt ist. Und ich konnte nichts tun. Ich konnte sie nicht beschützen, genauso wenig wie ich Mum beschützen konnte."

_„Du warst noch ein Kind."_

„Und was warst du, als Koba Ash getötet hat?“

 _Ein Kind_ , dachte sich Blue Eyes. _Ein naives Kind._

„Es ist in Ordnung, Blue Eyes. Es war nicht deine Schuld."

_„Ich vermisse Ash so sehr.“_

Alex stieß ihn sacht mit der Schulter an und brachte sogar ein aufmunterndes Lächeln zustande.

„Halte die Erinnerung an ihn fest. Der Schmerz wird nie ganz verschwinden, aber er wird aufhören zu brennen. Glaub mir.“

_„Ich weiß nicht. Mir tut inwendig alles weh.“_

Alex nahm ihn in den Arm und Blue Eyes, dankbar für den Trost, den die Berührung spendete, bettete seinen Kopf auf Alex Schulter.

Die Glut knackte. Prasselnd flogen einige Funken hoch, glühend, leuchtend, kleine Feuerseelen.

Und dann waren sie verschwunden.

* * *

Blue Eyes blickte auf, als ihn Rocket rief. Er war wieder zurück, in der scheinbar endlosen Wüste. Ohne es zu merken war er mit seinem Pferd etwas zurückgefallen. Sanft presste er dem Tier seine Fersen in die Seite und trabte zurück an Rockets Seite.

_„Alles in Ordnung?"_

_„Habe nur nachgedacht. Über Ash."_

Über Rockets harte Züge huschte eine Mischung aus Überraschung und lange vergrabenem Schmerz. Seine Hände krampften sich um die Zügel. Er gab keine Antwort.

_„Du sprichst nie über ihn. Warum?"_

Stur blickte Rocket voraus, auf einen unbestimmten Punkt am Horizont.

_„Tut die Erinnerung so weh?"_

_„Sie brennt!“_ , schnappte Rocket, ohne den Blick vom Horizont abzuwenden.

_„Ash war alles, was sich ein dummer, alter Schimpanse wie ich wünschen konnte. Ich war so glücklich, als ich ihn zum ersten Mal in den Armen gehalten habe."_

Rockets Handzeichen waren wie ein Trommelfeuer. Blue Eyes hatte Schwierigkeiten, den rasendschnellen Zeichen zu folgen.

_„Ich bin Ashs Vater und ich konnte ihn nicht beschützen! Wozu ist ein Vater gut, wenn er seine Kinder nicht beschützen kann?"_

_„Vielleicht beschützen Väter ihre Söhne nicht nur, sondern erziehen sie auch? Ash war der einzige, der Koba nicht gefolgt ist. Ash war mutig."_

Rocket schnaubte, aber da lag ein wenig Stolz in seinem Schnauben.

_„Jemand hat mir einmal gesagt, dass der Schmerz nicht verschwinden wird, aber er wird aufhören zu brennen.“_

_„Wer hat das gesagt? Ein weiser Affe?“_ , spottete Rocket.

Blue Eyes ging nicht darauf ein.

 _„Ich will Ash nicht vergessen. Ich will mich an seinen Mut erinnern, an diesen freundlichen Schimpansen, mit dem ich aufgewachsen bin. Aber dazu muss ich über ihn sprechen. Rocket, ich war dort, als Koba Ash getötet hat. Ich hätte Ash beschützen können._ Ich _hätte ihn beschützen_ müssen _. Ich war sein bester Freund. Ich … ich habe ihn geliebt._ "

Die Zeichen flossen nur so aus Blue Eyes' Händen und Fingern. Vielleicht war es ein Fehler, Rocket zu beichten, was er für dessen Sohne empfunden hatte und noch immer empfand, aber es fühlte sich gut an. Es war, als wäre das unsichtbare Gewicht endlich von Blue Eyes' Schultern verschwunden. Er atmete befreit auf, auch wenn in seinen Augenwinkeln salzige Tränen brannten.

Lange Zeit regte sich Rocket nicht.

Schließlich löste er den Blick vom Horizont und sah Blue Eyes an. Verständnis flackerte in seinen Augen. In einer väterlichen Geste legte Rocket seinem jungen Begleiter den Arm um die Schultern und presste seine Stirn gegen die Blue Eyes'.

_„Ich weiß."_

~ Ende ~


End file.
